Elixer of Life
by jadestonedreams
Summary: When Draco reveals that he is a Veela and is rejected by Harry after claiming to be his mate, Tragic events will alter the Veela's life forever. What happens when you're promised death but gain life at a great cost.


**Title:** Elixir of Life

**Author:** Jadestonedreams

**Rating:**R-For the overall story

**Disclaimer:** I only do this for fun so therefore I have nothing but what God has granted be as my so-called little talent. If they aren't in the book or the Movie they're mine. If not they're J.K. Rowlings…"sighs" Lucky duck!!!

**Pairing** Harry/Draco, various others.

**Summary:** When Draco reveals that he is a Veela and is rejected by Harry after claiming to be his mate, Tragic events will alter the Veela's life forever. What happens when you're promised death but gain life at a great cost.

**AU:**

AN: Please no flames as I am clearly indicating this is Slash.In other words Male/Male loving!!..Just so you know flames will be used to toast my marshmallows into yummy goodness for snacking while I write.

**Warning : Rape scene: in first chapter:**

**This story has not been beta'd**

**Chapter 1**

**Darkness before the dawn**

Draco slumped back against the cold stone wall of the astronomy tower in devastation. The flash of lightening illuminating the paleness of his face as he stared across at the angry face of the one person his heart had the unfortunate longing of desire for.

Draco could hear the pounding of his heart at the sound of Harry's voice. Each word seemed to shred a little part of him into to fragments and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He should have known this was how it was going to end. Not in the passions of a kiss but in the deathly quiet rage of denial and anger.

The sound of pouring rain did little to quiet the harsh tone that filled the blondes ear. This was not how he had hopefully imagined this night to end. The realization of it all had it like a ton of bricks and sent waves of ice down his spine.

Turning away Draco looked out the window at the pouring rain. He suddenly wished he could be away from there, away from the knowledge of this harsh reality. No amount of wishing would make that come true though. There was no one able to take this pain away from him. Closing his eyes, he let the scent of his mate wash over him.

"Harry…please." He stammered one last time."

"Don't call me that, Malfoy" growled Harry as if the name left a bitter taste in his mouth " You have no right to suddenly act as if everything is friendly between us. After all the shit you put me though. Not to mention everything you've done to my friends I'm just supposed to forget it all. You've made my life hell for the past seven years and suddenly I'm just going to sweep it under the bridge because you say I'm your mate" snarled Harry his green eyes flashing as another bolt of lightening filtered across the darkened sky.

Turning back around Draco looked over at Harry and frowned slightly. "I know it's hard to believe Harry but it true. I only realized it a few days ago… although I've always been slightly attracted to you. This just confirmed it for me. If you'll give me a second chance I know I could make it…"

"Second chance!" hissed Harry interrupting the blonde, his voice becoming menacingly low. "You have got to be kidding me, Malfoy you've had plenty of opportunities for second chances and you've never taken them. So I'll tell you what, you can take your second chance and this you're my mate shit and shove it up your arse."

Draco felt as if a large hand had reached out and slapped him across the face as Harry's words sunk into his clouded brain. The tightening of his chest pressed down on him like giant stones as panic washed over him. 'What were you expecting?' he thought to himself. 'That the bloody boy would fall into your arms and tell you everything was going to be alright, come now Draco you were never that Naive.'

Blurring words swirled around him as whatever Harry said was lost in the winds of the rain. He had been rejected and already he could feel the coldness overtaking him. The Veela life was such a bittersweet one. Promises of a lifetime of love can be shattered in a moment over a few simple words. He didn't need to hear the slamming of the door to know that Harry had left. Leaving the drifting aroma of his scent behind to torment Draco only further.

Stumbling backwards against the cold stone walls as his vision blurred as the tears that threatened to fall earlier now fell without thought down his cheeks. His life was over, literally, In a little less that twenty-four hours he would cease to exist and ironically all his troubles with him.

Closing his eyes Draco let the scent of the rain wash what left of his mate's aroma that remained to torment him. An under current of another scent filled his mind briefly as the suddenly click of a door opening caused him to look up. The sight of Blaise Zabini his best friend standing before him did little to comfort him.

"Did you really think he was going to accept you?" asked Blaise sliding down the wall to sit next to him. "He's not good enough for you Draco, you deserve better." Whispered Blaise wrapping his arm around his friend, pulling him closer to his side and gently stroking his fingers through the silky white blonde hair.

"It doesn't work that way Blaise, Harry was it for me, …."stated Draco pushing away to stand up.

"No he wasn't" snarled Blaise grabbing Draco by the arm as he went to stand and shoving him against the wall. The back of his head hit the stone wall hard making him wince at the pain. Groaning at the pain Draco would have fallen had it not been for the hands holding him up.

Feeling lightheaded Draco tried to focus on the figure in front of him. His eyes focused slowly onto the dark brown ones of his best friend just before lips came crashing down on his own.

It only took a moment for his eyes to widen in shock as an unwanted tongue found it's way inside Draco's mouth to explore the wet cavern inside. Turning his head away Draco pushed at the other boys body doing his best to dislodge the other boy from him. The coldness that was overtaking him became thicker as the dark haired boy pressed himself closer to the blonde nuzzling his face against Draco's neck and nipping at the skin there.

"Potter wasn't good enough for you Draco, never has been, never will be." Hissed Blaise into his ear. " Let me show you, I am. I'll be with always."

Draco found himself pleading with his body to fight off the unwanted advances of the other boy. His body though seemed to betray him, as he felt weaker and weaker by the minute. He knew though it had nothing to do with the body next to him. Veela rejection was swift in its justice, very few had lasted past twenty-four hours after being rejected by their mate. It seems he wouldn't even be lucky enough to have that.

"I've always been your friend Draco, you know how much I care for you." Groaned Blaise pushing the other boy down to the ground as they struggled and straddled him. "I tried to tell you before, but you just wouldn't listen to me."

Draco could hear his heart pounding in his ear as he looked up at the other boy. Blaise's dark wavy hair hung slightly over his eyes as he looked down into Draco's face. At any other time, Draco would have thought the boy extremely handsome and breathtaking. Now though all he could feel was the overwhelming panic and fear as he looked at his once friend. The look in his friend's eyes was not those of friendship or lust. But of some uncontrollable desire that has overwhelmed us.

The realization his Draco like a ton of Dragon dung.

The Veela Allure.

"You don't know what you're doing Blaise," choked Draco trying to reason with his friend. "I did listen to you, we talked about this. I told you how I felt. You're just confused right now, It's the Veela charm in me, and it's affecting you again. Remember we."

"Stop it, Stop it!" shouted Blaise leaning forward and pinning Draco's hands to the side of his head.

"Blaise, I know you, I know this isn't what you want to do."

"You, don't know anything, Dray, but you'll learn." Hissed Blaise leaning forward a little. "You're going to enjoy this baby."

"Blaise No!" shouted Draco trying desperately yet again to dislodge the heavier boy Draco shoved once more at the dark haired boy managing to loosen his grip on the blonde enough to shove him off completely. One hand reaching out to slap the other boy across the face in desperation and fear, causing the boy the stumble over.

Scrambling to reach the door Draco prayed to whatever God or Goddess that was listening to save him from his friend. Blaise was not in his right mind; Draco knew this he could see it in his eyes. It had been somewhat of a joke amongst them how much the Zabini's were susceptible to the influence of magical creatures. Blaise had been a mass of drool when Draco had first come into his inheritance. Proclaiming love and other such nonsense to the blonde who had taken it all in stride. They had been friends since childhood and nothing would change that. The next few moments would shatter that friendship into pieces.

"_Stupefy_"

Hearing the spell as he reached for the door, Draco wondered for a moment as he felt it hit him in the back if anyone would miss him once he was gone. He wanted so much to be home right now. To die with his family around him as was his right. Not like this, at the mercy of one he had called a friend for most of his life. A friend who, when the sun rose in a few hours would never be the same when the reality of his actions came upon him.

"I'll make you forget him Draco, I'll make you forget everyone but me" Whispered Blaise into his ear as he reached down to undo the fastening of the Blonde's pants. "I'll make it all better."

'Someone please help me' cried Draco shivering at Blaise tore open his shirt to spread his hands along his chest to toy with the pink nubs.

"You'll see how much I love you, Dray, Let me show you." Whispered Blaise running his fingers along the sides of the blonde before positioning himself over the blonde.

If anyone had been there they would have seen the light the seemed to shine behind the orbs of silver in Draco's eyes dim as a friendship that had been bonded since childhood shattered with one unwanted thrust.

From somewhere way off Draco heard the sound of someone screaming. It seemed so far off through the haze of his mind. It's agonizing sound blending easily with the thunder that shook the outside surrounding them. It was a moment before he realized the scream was coming from him as he felt the unwanted release filling him from the inside.

Hot wet tears streaked down his face and were just as quickly unwanted kisses were reined along his face.

As the darkness clouded past the edge of him mind Draco barely registered the agonizing scream of horror that came from above him as two grief filled brown eyes looked down at him in panic. It was only as the darkness overtook the light and everything faded to black that he realized Blaise was still in him.

From the moment he had laid eyes of the aristocratic blonde when they were children. Blaise Zabini knew that he wanted Draco Malfoy in his life. There just seemed to be this strong pull he had towards the other boy. He had never questioned it, Draco just seemed a natural part of his life, and they never questioned each other's friendship.

Looking down at the blonde beneath him now, Blaise knew that whatever friendship had developed between the two over the years had been shattered. Easing out of his friend, Blaise retched at the sight of blood and other ungodly stuff the flowed from the blonde.

Shaking uncontrollably Blaise reached out a hand to the blonde. The pale form of his friend unmoving in the moonlight sent a cold wave down his spine.

"Draco" he pleaded cupping the other boy's face in his hands.

"Merlin, what have I done" he whispered brushing a stray of blonde hair from Draco's face.

"Something that can never be undone." Stated a cool voice from behind him.

Whipping his head around, Blaise gasped as he found himself looking at a woman, his wand pointed straight at her. A most extraordinarily beautiful woman, her hair a fiery red that sat upon her hair adorned with sparkling stones that shimmered in the moonlight. Her eyes a shade of blue that Blaise couldn't quite make out as they seemed to dance from one shade to the next as she walked towards them. A simple green dress, so dark that it seemed almost black in color, flowed around her as she stepped around him to peer down curiously at the blonde lying limply in his arms. Seemingly ignoring their nakedness and the wand still pointed at her; The Woman turned her gaze from the blonde to peer at the brown-eyed boy.

"Who are you?" asked Blaise.

"You may call me Filonia, Mr. Zabini. I wish I could say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I'm sure you will understand if I do not."

Narrowing his eyes, Blaise peered at her and frowned. The woman radiated a soft glow that shined brightly in her eyes and Blaise felt the heat of that gaze piercing through him.

"Do you wish to help your friend Mr. Zabini." Sneered the woman looking down at him heatedly. "Or are you going to simply sit there while your friend is in pain, Pain I might add you are partly responsible for.

Lowering his wand, Blaise stared across the woman in shock.

Shifting to look back down at the blonde head he still held. Blaise closed his eyes at the disgust that ran through his veins.

"His mate rejected him." He whispered hoarsely brushing his fingers through Draco's blonde strands carefully. "I didn't mean to…I didn't want this..I..I.."

"You didn't mean to what,_ rape_ your best friend. You have committed a most vile act, Mr. Zabini. One that is not easily, if _ever_ forgiven." Hissed the woman her eyes never leaving the form clutched in his arms.

Blaise blanched at the harsh words that were spoken no matter how true they were. Draco would never forgive him, no matter how long he lived. The wave of grief flowing over him was overwhelming in its intensity as Blaise closed his eyes and sobbed.

Feeling the weight of the blonde being lifted from his arms. Blaise scrambled to grab hold of him again but found himself unceremoniously pushed to the ground by an invisible force. Blaise was surprised to see his friend cradled in the arms of the woman. His body now wrapped in a black silk sheet.

Letting his gaze fall from Draco to the woman once more, Blaise shivered as he was once again caught by the iciness of her eyes. Their unnatural glow was unnerving to look at and Blaise knew at once that this was a woman he did not want to cross.

"I will ask you again, do you wish to help your friend?"

Blaise felt his stomach clench at the thought. Draco's mate had rejected him. Blaise knew how the pain of rejection affected the Veela. Leaving them weak and defenseless. No wonder the blonde had been unable to fight him off.

"His mate rejected him, is that why his…his allure was all out of control." Asked Blaise looking back at his friend. "I felt it all around me. I just couldn't take it anymore… He was just.."

Blaise looked back up at the woman imploringly.

"Veela's don't live very long after be rejected. I've just turned my friends last moments in life into a nightmare. How can I possible help him?" He whispered. " I can't undo this night, I can't make Potter want him…. I can't …I can't take back what I did,… can you?"

Shaking her head sadly, she merely frowned. "I am sorry, But what is done, cannot be undone. This is something you are going to have to deal with Mr. Zabini. Now get up and get dressed. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Feeling the power that was holding him down releasing him. Blaise quickly stood up. "Draco.."

"Will be well taken care of, I assure you. The young Dragon will not be dying tonight. Mr Zabini."

"Where are you taking him?" asked Blaise throwing on his robes hurriedly grimacing at the itchiness they now seemed to cover him in.

"Somewhere safe, but I must warn you. The Journey ahead will not be easy, for either of you. Forgiveness will not happen overnight child." She said softly. "May perhaps never."

Clutching his wand tightly in his hand Blaise nodded slowly. "What ever I have to do." He whispered. " I will make this up to him."

A brief nod of her head was all Blaise saw in response before a swirl of greenish black mist formed behind her. It was a moment before he realized it wasn't mist at all but wings. Beautiful black a green wings that shimmered in the light of the storm. How had he not seen them before? He wondered.

He could do nothing but stare in wonder as they suddenly stretched out to wrap around him and watch as the world he knew vanished.

The dismal sound of thunder filled the air as lightening permeated through the air. Leaving only the crashing sound of rain and the flutter of a black feather falling to the stone cold floor as a pair of hauntingly green eyes framed by windswept raven hair entered the room a moment later, searching the empty space desperately.

The eyes a little dimmer as they turned, Leaving the empty room behind them.

TBC


End file.
